


【银魂| all土】刺

by mirotice



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, gintama - Freeform, 银魂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirotice/pseuds/mirotice
Summary: 土方十四郎站街文。
Relationships: all土方十四郎
Kudos: 8





	【银魂| all土】刺

昏暗的巷子里传出犬吠声，一个黑影动也不动地挨着墙壁站着，两指间夹着一根没有点的烟。狗子吼了几声见他丝毫没有离开的意思，自顾跑开了。  
有个男人走了过来，嘴里哼着小曲儿，摇头晃脑的。土方十四郎在他快要走过自己面前的时候出声，问道:"买烟吗？"  
那人似乎没有留意到巷子里有个人，听到声音吓了一跳，正想开骂，看清土方好看的脸后微微发怔，下意识地问:"多少钱？"  
"一万。"土方回答。禁烟时期想要弄到一包烟很难，这个价格并不离谱。  
"这么贵？不买。"对方显然没有抽烟的爱好，反而对土方更有兴趣似的，说道：“买你还差不多。“  
“买我可不是这个价。”土方扯起嘴角笑了笑。  
“没想到还真是个出来卖的婊子，直说就好了卖什么烟啊，多少钱？”那人似乎对深夜小巷里做生意的人习以为常，嘴里开始不干不净，询问价钱。  
“四万。”土方深吸了一口气，顺着男人的话回答。若是以前的他，眼前之人只怕早已被暴揍一顿，然而此刻他并没有动手也没有反驳。  
“两万不能再多了。”对于男人来说嫖一次两万实在够奢侈了，要不是看在这个人有点姿色的份上，一万他都不要。  
“三万。”土方退让一步。  
“就两万，不卖拉倒。”男人把话一撂，见土方没听到似的自顾点着手中的烟，感觉谈不成了就要走。  
“成交。”土方抽了口烟，从嘴里吐出烟雾，对着男人两步开外的背影说道。  
站立后入是个颇具侮辱性的姿势，但对于在小巷子里迎客的人而言却是最方便的。只需要把裤子褪下一点，露出屁股和臀缝间的肉穴即可，还不用面对恩客那张陌生的、有时候甚至是令人难以心生好感的脸，可谓一举两得。  
看不到对方的脸让土方多少感到好受一些，他努力幻想着站在自己背后的人是银时或者总悟，他们中的谁都可以，他没有那么排斥。然而男人出声将他的幻想打破了，他揉着他的臀肉，在上面拍打了两下，呼吸重得像吐着舌头喘气的发情的公狗:“真他妈有弹性。”  
土方没有说话，塌下腰将屁股翘得更高，示意他要做就快点。  
男人吐了口水在手心，抹到自己的性器上，揉搓了一番之后才将勃起的性器挤进土方紧窄的菊穴中。他的性器只有普通粗细，长度也恰到好处，尽根而入时头部刚好能抵上土方穴里的敏感点，让他得到一丝快感的同时不会太受罪。  
土方允许自己沉沦在性欲当中，虽说是逢场作戏，但若太过于清醒不免感到痛苦。做的过程能稍微得到快感，在欲望中放空大脑什么也不去想，倒是不错的体验。  
男人进入得很卖力，腹部一下下撞击着他的臀肉，发出“啪啪”的脆响，暧昧的声音在夜里尤其清晰，特殊的场合又令他激动不已。土方到底还是想速战速决，收缩了穴肉绞着男人的阴茎，想将他的精液榨出来。  
他的身体结实，臀部肌肉紧弹有力，特意收缩之下男人很快就缴械投降，在他穴里射了出来。土方不想矫情地让他射在外面，毕竟后穴不知已经接纳了多少男人的精液，何况他深知人的劣根性，每当他拒绝被内射时，精虫上脑的男人总有办法泄在里面，一来二去他也就放弃了。只要不是alpha妄图对他进行标记，怎样都行。  
男人气喘吁吁，但总算得到了一时的满足。土方想让他离开自己，男人却大有再来一次的打算。发泄过后的人并不像开始那样火急火燎，他颇有技巧地在土方身体里进出，虽然慢却足够深，每次都缓缓的地抽出又重重地进入，干得土方彻底被勾起了欲望。  
身体的热度不断上升，幽穴里自发分泌汁水，让肉棒的插入更加顺利。身体的力气似乎都被抽走了，每一寸皮肉都散发着饥渴的信息，诉说着想被人抚慰的欲望。  
意识到这一点的时候，土方开始感到有些不对劲，就算男人的性能力再怎么厉害，他也不会如同陷入发情期一样渴望爱抚。  
该死，发情期！  
还好男人只是一个闻不出信息素的Beta，没有办法对他进行标记，但正因为对方是个Beta，这也意味着他的欲望暂时不会得到满足了。  
这段时间的居无定所让土方无暇顾及自己身体的状况，连发情期的到来都没有察觉，更糟的是，现在他身上没有抑制剂。  
只有等男人干完事才能去买了。  
偏偏这人的动作依然不疾不徐，土方抓着墙，摇着屁股在他插入时迎上去，如此几下之后男人终于有些受不住，加快了抽插的速度。穴心被龟头重重地碾磨，酥麻的快感从那处传遍全身，土方的身体在细细地颤抖，腿软得只能勉强支撑自己，无法再自动套弄男人的性器。  
不知道抽插了多少下之后，身后的人终于再次泄了出来。  
男人提上裤子，见土方软着身体挨在墙上，吃过便不想认了:“就你这技术也好意思开口两万？”  
土方伸手去抓他，奈何浑身虚软无力，男人轻易将他挣脱，见他气喘吁吁额头冒冷汗，倚靠在墙上无力的样子，说了声“别是有什么病吧”就跑出去了。  
被人白嫖操了一顿，又被诱发了发情期，土方知道自己的情况不太妙，看来是不能再待下去了。稍微休息了下，勉强支撑着自己走出巷子，深夜的街道空无一人，他暗自松了一口气，继续往前走。  
身无分文，意味着他没有办法买抑制剂，要是碰到alpha就糟糕了。  
然而越担心什么就越来什么，土方走了没多远，就见迎面走来一个人，看起来是个街头混混。那人与他擦肩时只是好奇地看了他一眼，土方以为危机解除了，没走两步就被拖进了黑暗中。  
“真是走大运了，居然让我碰到一个发情的Omega。”  
路人alpha将他抵在墙壁上，在这种情况下土方不太可能抗拒得了对方的强制，但被标记的风险又令他暗自警惕。  
“不能进行标记，三万一次。”土方试着跟对方谈条件。  
“啧，你都这样了，还跟我讲钱。”  
alpha动手脱他的裤子，土方努力抗拒了下，对方果然释放出信息素，让他本就情动的身体更加虚软了。  
“先给钱。”他的身手可以让他在彻底被信息素影响之前解决这个alpha，先前那个男人只不过是运气好，在他还没恢复时跑了。而现在，土方不太想拒绝这个alpha是因为，他需要钱。  
alpha见他反抗得厉害，松开手，拿出钱包摸出一沓钱，连数都懒得数，直接放到土方手上，然后趁着他拿钱没空挣扎的间隙，将人转了个身，扯下他的裤子。  
触碰到他濡湿的后穴时，alpha还有点侥幸心理，待探进甬道里感觉到里面的粘稠液体时，他抽出手在土方臀部上拍了一掌：“操，怎么被人内射过了。”  
“不做就滚。”钱拿到手，土方没了耐心跟他好声好气。  
“脾气还挺大。”alpha握着性器就往他身体里戳，“看老子怎么干死你。”  
他说的话并不夸张，尽管清朝涌动又充分润滑，但alpha进来时土方仍然觉得自己整个人都被撑开了。这个男人的性器很粗，力气也很大，插入他身体时如同一根烧红的棍子捅了进来，将整个肉穴撑得满满的，同时也抚慰了他身体的饥渴。  
“啊……”忍不住发出满足的喟叹。  
男人在他身后发出嗤笑，土方沉浸在肉欲里，身体跟随alpha的节奏前后晃动，最后也仅存着最后一丝理智警告对方不要标记自己，又被卷入无尽的快感漩涡中。  
好在alpha还算讲道理，在他体内射了个痛快之后没有做任何不妥的事情。土方这回真的被操软了，双腿颤颤巍巍撑不住身体，挨着墙坐到了地上。alpha收拾好自己，颇有些意犹未尽的感觉，跟他说道：“你平时就在这附近？老子明晚还来，在这等我。”  
土方在他看不见的地方露出一个复杂的笑容：“记得带钱，没有钱我不伺候。”  
“啧，老子就喜欢你这种辣的。”alpha心满意足地离开了。  
幸好这个半路截人的男人还算上道，土方数了数手里的钱，三万多，到24小时便利店里买了抑制剂，还能剩下不少。  
应该够给总悟买一段时间的药了。  
最后在河边将身体清理干净，土方才趁着月色回到了他们的临时居所——一个废弃的神社。  
总悟还是昏迷不醒，银时已经睡下了，不过他很警惕，听到动静就醒了过来，认出土方的身影之后，问了问他今天的情况。土方以“没什么进展”搪塞过去，又谎称自己卖烟赚了钱，黑暗中银时没有看出他的任何异常，两人交谈了一番就各自躺下了。  
土方有些睡不着，想拿根烟出来抽，思索了几秒还是忍住了，如今的境况，能省一点是一点吧。  
事情说起来并不复杂。  
真选组办案时得罪了一个官员，本来只是一个小矛盾，那个官员却暗中派人做手脚，害死了近藤，还出言侮辱真选组没有本事，连老大都被做掉了。总悟一怒之下动手打了那个官员，没过两天，官员死在自己府中，与他发生冲突的总悟自然成了头号嫌疑人，被幕府抓走了。总悟死都不肯承认杀人，遭受了严刑逼供，要不是他和银时劫狱将他救出，现在得到的恐怕已经是一具尸体而不是一个昏迷不醒的人了。  
就这样，三个人一起被幕府通缉，开始了四处躲藏的生活。  
他们只敢往周边人烟稀少的村镇走，总悟身上的伤多不胜数，看了些乡下的赤脚医生，昏迷不醒的原因还不明朗，只能先用药吊着。将他救出来时很是匆忙，两个人身上带的钱都不多，很快就花完了。银时的银发太过于显眼，平时不轻易与人接触，赚钱的事情只能落在他身上。  
然而走投无路之下能够短时间赚到钱又可以随时跑路的工作又有多少呢。  
土方选择了最低贱的方式。  
幸好还有一副过得去的皮囊，土方自嘲地想道。  
但也不能再这样下去了，他们必须尽快找到证据来证明总悟的清白，回归原本的生活。  
土方对着满室的黑暗，无声叹息。  
白天他们基本不会出去走动，晚上则在夜色的遮掩下进城打听消息，轮流留一个人照顾总悟。这天本应该是银时出去，但想到昨天晚上的那个alpha，土方还是说服了他留下。  
“你哪来这么多烟拿去卖啊？”银时嘀咕着。  
“我自有我的办法。”土方走出去头也不回。  
四处转了一圈之后，土方来到昨天的那个小巷子，等了没多久，那个alpha果然来了。  
土方跟他打招呼：“带钱了吗？”  
“你们出来卖的都这么直白？”话是这么说，那人还是从钱包里拿了钱，递给他。  
土方数了数，比昨天还多一些，收好之后转身褪下裤子，等着男人的动作。男人也不含糊，贴上来就捅开了他的甬道，发出舒服的声音。  
这个alpha显然对土方是有些兴趣的，问他：“老子看你也不像是生活所迫的人，怎么想到出来卖的？你的alpha呢？”  
土方答非所问道：“前不久死了的一个幕府官员。”  
“你是说山田？”作为在街头混日子的人，alpha对大大小小的事情都是有所耳闻的，“你就是那个他在吉原街养的骈头？”  
土方在喘息中轻笑了一声，否认：“当然不是。”  
“那你说起他干什么？”alpha扶着他的腰，挺动的速度加快。  
“啊……我的alpha、就是因为他的死被牵连……所以、啊……我现在不得不出来赚钱了。”土方半真半假地说道。  
他的话说得暧昧，男人自动理解成他的alpha已经没了，毕竟哪个活着的alpha能容忍自己的Omega出来卖呢。  
两人连在一起动了半天，男人畅快达到了高潮，却仍留恋土方体内的温度不肯出来。  
“不如跟了老子怎么样？”alpha在他后颈处舔了舔。  
土方从他肉棒上脱离，将人推开，不悦道：“不要做多余的事情。”这个行为已经越过他的红线了。  
被拒绝了男人也不恼，穿好裤子又是让他明晚在这等着，临走前留下了自己的名字。  
土方穿戴整齐后摸出一根烟来，点燃后猛吸一口，才稍微平静下来。原本以为还要大费周章，没想到捡了一个现成的线索。  
吉原街。  
鱼龙混杂之地，三教九流汇集的场所，真选组也没能渗透的地方。  
土方现在终于理解了那些灰暗地带之人对此处的喜爱，很有可能他大摇大摆地走在这条街上，也不用担心会被抓到。不管怎么说，吉原街就是这样一处神奇的所在。  
当然不能逮着人就问山田的骈头是哪个，来的路上土方已经想好了办法。  
他依然在不引人注目的角落站着，吉原街这个时候多得是寻欢作乐的人，来询问的人不少，土方都拒绝了，最后过来一个跟之前那个alpha——也就是间本差不多的混混，土方暗自打量了他一番，在他看向自己的时候问道：“这位小哥，要来一发吗？”  
此时土方已经无所谓价钱了，他需要的是情报，所以要价很低，小混混自然上钩了。  
原本他不苟言笑的模样还有些怕人，然而看到他体内残留这的精液，小混混也就不怕了，心里想的是不过是出来卖的婊子。这个婊子还挺好看，小混混想着，插进去不过狠动了几下就在他体内泄了出来。  
土方收缩后穴将他夹紧，在他喘息的时候说道：“问你一个问题，要是你能回答，钱就不用了怎么样？”  
小混混被他夹得很爽，伏在他背后说：“知道的话就告诉你。”  
“前段时间死掉的那个幕府官员，他有个女人，叫什么名字？在哪？”  
土方再一次走了好运，这个混混在吉原街有一段时间了，刚好知道他问的事情。  
告别混混之后，土方沿着街道来到一座相比其他店面显得气派许多的大楼面前。  
春杏楼。  
根据混混所说，这座高级妓院接待的大多是达官显贵，当然也有普通人能进去的场所，只不过所谓的普通人也要比一般人突出得多，才能够有资格成为春杏楼的座上宾。  
土方不是去成为座上宾的，考虑到眼前的情况，他向前台说明了来意。前台见他气质颇为出众，似是有些料想不到他是要来应聘迎客的，愣了一下，不确定地又问了一声。  
“我急需要钱。”土方随口说道。  
前台终于见怪不怪地给了他一个牌子，让他到里面的一个房间里等着。  
土方等了十几分钟，终于有人推开门进来，是一个身段妖娆、雌雄莫辨的人。  
那人开口的时候声音低沉有力，嗓音接近男声，但还是可以听得出来是个女人。  
她上下打量了土方一番，问：“为什么出来卖？”  
“我急需要钱。”土方复述了一遍，又说道：“听说，这里的待遇更好。”  
女人点点头，让他脱掉裤子趴下。  
再不堪的事情都经历过，自然没有必要在这个时候矫情，土方也只是迟疑了一会，就依言照做了。  
被灌了两次精的嫣红肉穴暴露在女人眼中，她合并三指捅进去搅了搅，感受到里头的紧致之后，满意道：“皮相不错，这里也很紧，上品。你可以在这上班。”  
“但我有条件，或者说请求。”土方坐起来。  
“说。”  
“我只在晚上来，走的时间不超过十二点，而且不太想让人看到我的脸。”  
这个要求或许有些奇怪，但恰巧，春杏楼有一个保留特色。  
除了卖春之外，春杏楼还设置了个房间，是专门给来寻找刺激的客人准备的，在这个房间，来客可以钻进墙上刚好能容纳一个人的孔洞里，只露出下半身，供进来的人亵玩。这是最下贱的活，一般能在春杏楼卖春的人都不会愿意进这个房间，除非被惩罚。大部分时候，在房间里挨操的都是有着特殊喜好的客人。  
她说的这些，土方已经从小混混口中听说了，为了不被某个前来寻欢的大人物认出，他来之前就想已经想清楚，要在这个房间藏身。  
女人见他主意已定，说：“时间还早，去洗一洗准备试业。第一天来，准你接一个客人就下班。”  
房间的墙壁上有四个洞，土方进去的时候，有两个洞已经各自卡着一个屁股。钻进去之后另一边是一个无人的房间，为了保护客人隐私，孔洞对应的空间都用挡板挡起来了，看不到其他人，房间里也没有设置摄像头。  
不多久就有脚步声传来，听声音恰好是三个人。有人摸上了他的屁股，掰开湿漉漉的肉穴直接就干了起来。另外两个人也各自玩开了。由于看不见，身体显得比平时更加敏感，土方感觉到自己里面正不断地收缩夹紧，贪恋地吮吸着男人的肉棒。旁边传来失控地呻吟声，他终于也有些忍不住，大口喘气。  
“操，这个屁股好紧。”身后的男人揉捏着他的臀肉，亢奋地说。  
另外两个人似乎也被吸引了注意，表明等下要试试。男人射出来之后，果然立刻就有人扑了上来，后穴没有得到片刻休息，直到三个男人发泄完毕。所以被放出来的时候，土方实际上已经接了三个客人了。按照女人所说，他可以随时下班。  
土方没有忘记自己是来做什么的，清洗身体之后没有马上离开，而是借着熟悉环境的理由让女人安排人带他到处看看。  
春杏楼规矩颇多，对自己人倒没有这么严厉，土方随着一个接待几乎逛遍了所有楼层。每个楼层的房间里不时传出暧昧的声响，间或有交谈声，土方仔细辨认着信息，不时听接待介绍春杏楼的一些人。在交谈中，土方得到了山田那个相好的名字：月。  
“像她这般有固定客人的，一般不用出来接客，不过谁叫那个男人这么倒霉，被人杀了呢。或许应该说她比较倒霉吧。”  
土方跟接待道谢，然后离开。  
第一天不能打听得太多，否则容易暴露，知道那个女人的样子和名字就足够了。  
回到神社时夜已经很深，银时还在等着，土方告诉他自己找了份短工，以后每天晚上都要出去，银时欲言又止，最终也只能说句“我会好好照顾总悟”。  
土方在春杏楼蛰伏了几天，终于找到机会接近月。彼时他刚接完了最后一个客人，穴里还堵着大量的精液，见到她一个人在房间里，连清洗自己都顾不上就闪身进去关上了门。  
见到有人进入自己的房间还关上门，她下意识的反应是大喊大叫，土方连忙上前捂住她的嘴：“别喊，我只想问你一些问题，聪明人应该乖乖听话。”  
女人眨了眨眼睛表示答应了。其实这几天她在楼里见过土方，也知道他在那个房间工作。  
土方开门见山，问道：“山田是怎么死的？”  
月的表情有些震惊，但欢场的人向来懂得掩饰自己，她很快露出一个哀恸的神情，说道：“他是被新选组的人杀死了。”  
“你知道这不是真相。”土方从她的表情里猜出她或多或少知道些什么。  
“这就是真相。”月的嘴巴很紧，这大概也是她能够在山田身边那么久的原因。  
“你错了。”在这几天里，土方已经摸清楚了她的性格，决定晓之以理动之以情，博取她的同情。“那个被陷害的人，现在还在昏迷不醒生死未卜，而杀死他的凶手还在逍遥法外，这么多年的情分，你不应该还他一个真相吗？我想你应该知道些什么，说出来，我会去查。”  
“我不过是个陪睡的女人，什么也不知道。”月拔高了声音道。  
“因为他的死，我的弟弟被认为是凶手遭受了严刑逼供，几乎丧命。你就真的忍心眼睁睁看着一个无辜的人受到牵连？”  
月没有说话，只是双手已经不自觉握成拳。  
“无论害死他的人权利有多大，这个案子由将军直接审理，没有人能挑战将军的权威。”土方搬出了将军，违心说道。  
月的表情终于有些松动，看着他问：“你是谁？”  
土方几乎要报出自己的名字，又想到自己目前的身份太过于不堪，只能回避她的眼神，说道：“我是谁不重要，你只需要知道，被山田杀死的那个近藤是我最尊敬的人，而被陷害杀了他的人是我的弟弟，听了这些你就该知道，我不是在撒谎。我已经失去了大哥，不想再失去弟弟了。”  
月素来知道山田的跋扈，杀人的事情是有可能的。她到底是个感情丰富的女人，设想到土方的处境，不禁感到悲从中来。  
最终，她起身到里间翻着什么，等出来的时候手上已经拿了一沓手写信。  
土方拿过来一看，皆是山田和天人的来往信件，他们想要联合推翻现在的幕府，而第一步，就是瓦解真选组。  
“他很信任我，所以把这些信留在了这里。不过现在人已经没了，公开也不要紧。”  
“您是有大义的女人。”土方收好信件，用着敬语由衷地说道。  
“虽然我不知道您是谁，但能为挚友做出如此牺牲，您也是大义之人。”  
月的表情在这一刻变得轻松了，就像卸掉了一个重担。  
土方几乎是迫不及待地赶了回去，他需要和银时商量，怎么突破重重通缉，直接找到将军把信件给他，为总悟平反。  
银时的想法是让消息先在街头巷尾流传，等幕府那边听到流言有所行动的时候，再光明正大地去找将军。  
这是个不错的法子，为了把消息公布出去，土方再次去老地方等间本，让他帮忙。间本没有问太多，只是又把土方狠操了一顿作为交换。  
山田勾结天人被真选组掌握了证据，畏罪自杀的消息不胫而走，信息半真半假，最后幕府终于发出了通牒，要土方银魂他们回来彻查。  
他们两个也不傻，在准备回去的前一天，银时带着信件偷偷潜入了将军府。  
与此同时，土方在小巷子里给了间本一刀，动作利落出手快而准。男人刚在他的身体里射完精，甚至还来不及反应，就看到自己的胸口上扎着一把刀。  
倒下去的时候，他的眼睛睁得圆圆的，不敢相信自己就要死了。  
“为什么？”他问道。  
“你早就知道我是谁了吧？想要拿着我的把柄威胁真选组？还是想要霸占我这具肉体？我不会给你这个机会。”  
土方脱下了胶皮手套扔在尸体上。  
他没想杀人的，只不过恰巧，在偶然中发现了这个人不叫间本，而是仲间，那个在过去两年中犯下了数个残忍奸杀案的淫魔。  
“下地狱去吧。”  
他在男人的腿间踹了一脚，走出巷子，准备带着总悟去与银时汇合。  
（完）


End file.
